The Ressurection
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Years on, a Young Vampiress find a way to summon back the one who nearly destroyed Blade years ago, and with him, The Blood God.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the out of the way location, and original entrance, the hall is the last thing you'd expect to find there. The chamber is massive, built for one purpose, and used ever so recently for it, although with not so good endings. Above and around the entrance, a safe-house had been constructed to look like a mansion. Its owner, was the female raven-haired tour guide. Take a left past the holes in the floor, and you'd catch them just as they were entering the great chamber. All the rocks were as they had fallen after the last great fight in this room, pieces of the stonework still missing where Blade's sword had blown a chunk apart.

"And this is the great chamber, where the Blood God was resurrected. If you listen, its said you can still hear the telepathic screams of his host, Deacon Frost." There is a moment of silence as the people listen, and then the dark-haired guide continues. "Now we'd just like to do a reconstruction of what we believe happened to call the Blood God… Unfortunately, we have no DayWalker, so we can't test the theory out for ourselves, but we will be using blood to represent… Please, don't be alarmed. Now if you'll all just spread out on those markers, one on each… that's right…" Above their heads, there is a faint rumbling noise, of stone-on-stone.

"Don't worry, that's just the stone maiden moving across the floor… That's the device used to hold and harvest the Day Walker's blood when he was captive here. It is primarily made of stone, with a special locking mechanism to make sure one couldn't simply use brute force to escape. Much like the iron maiden, it has spikes carefully placed to pierce certain parts of the body. We'll be heading up to see that next. Now, just as the twelve purebloods stood on those stones under your very feet, we believe Deacon to have stood here..." She jumps across the chasm to the centre 'stage'. The blood starts to drip from the ceiling, as it did when the blood God was first raised. "That's brilliant. We don't think this took long… Infact, there should be a drop of blood falling from the centre soon, and it is this final thing that we have learned, summoned the spirits out of the 12, and called the blood god forth."

She looks up, with a smile, as the drop of blood lands on her forehead, running down the left side of her face. Each Vampire stood on a pedestal has blood all over their forehead. Some are licking it off their fingers lazily, in no real hurry.

The Vampiress in the centre suddenly gasps for breath, unable to breathe, before falling to her knees. Where she stood, is Deacon Frost, still possessed with the powers of the Blood God, although the blood that marked him as such from Blade, is gone, and a singular trickle remains, on the opposite side, identical to the one our Tour Guide has.

"I think she forgot to mention that you were bringing me back. Good work boys." He grins infuriatingly, as some of them cry out against it. He holds out his arms, as if taking the spirits again, and the vampires on the pedestals turns to dust and flow into him.

As he steps out of the last of the body, the Vampiress moves. He stops and looks at her for a moment, before hauling her up to stand infront of him.

"Pure blood…" He snarls, about to hurl her away from him when he noticed the blood down her forehead, and feels his own to confirm the match. "You did this?" He whispers, almost unable to believe.

"Yes…" Her reply is equally as quiet. They are the only two in the building, including the safe house above. The rest of her staff had been permitted to leave as soon as the ceremony was underway. None of them wanted to die, or even risk facing the wrath of the Blood God Incarnate. "I… We need you Decan Frost… He…"

"Whose blood is this?" He muttered, interrupting and running a finger down that on her forehead, setting her on the floor infront of him.  
"Its old blood.."

"But whose?" He raises his finger to his lips and licks it off slowly, smearing some across his lips in the process, changing their colour from almost-white to a deep red. When she speaks, her eyes stay on his lips, watching intently.

"It is the blood of Drake, The First… and mine…"

"Why would you put some of yours in here to taint the mix?"

"No, Decan!" Her eyes snap up to meet his gaze, almost defiant. "There wasn't enough left of Drake's to bring you back. I had to… substitute for the next oldest I could find. Blades been very busy in your absence."

"Blade!"

"Your people need you Decan.."

"MY people… My people need me." He was looking at her intently, a smile playing across his lips now, reaching his ice-blue eyes.

"You're still so weak… You need to feed…" Without a moments hesitation, she removed the choker from her neck, pulling the long black curls of hair back out of the way.

"You didn't bring me humans?"

"Human blood is weak Decan… What you need is a power kick… trust me on this… Im almost as old as your spirit." She finished, a smile now on her lips as he licked his slowly, unable to take his eyes off the vein at her neck.

"How old..?"

"Drink, and learn, Decan. You've been gone a long time."

"Do you think I wont kill you?" He snarled, holding her body close to his, her neck a breath away from his lips.

"No… But I trust you…"

_**A/N:** Okay… why not… I've had this idea on paper for years, its about time I finally got it put up here. Damn muses hollerin' at me.._


	2. Chapter 2

As she woke, she smiled, recognising the white room that she'd been laid in presumably by Deacan, after all, there had been no-one else around. As she shifted slightly, a soft sigh of pain escaped her lips. He'd bitten so hard, her neck still felt sore. _Probably Bruised, _she mused, almost smiling. She was alive after all. It took her a moment to feel the eyes watching her, so intently, it was like they could see straight through her. Slowly, she pulled herself to a sitting position to find Deacon watching her from the chair… Not just any chair, THE Chair… The very chair that he'd been sat in when the scriptures had finally been decoded. She'd had it all moved to the mansion above the temple when the apartment block that he used to own was being made into a mall of some kind. Stupid Humans.

"Evening Princess." He smirked, as she glared at him.

"Don't call me that." Came the woman's reply as she slid off the bed, almost fainting as she stood.

"Oh come now Alyss… Didn't you think I'd remember you? You were just a little girl when I killed your father. So cute…"

"Little girl?!" She hissed, using the bed to steady herself. "I was sixteen!"

"Exactly." He replied, turning away from her, back to the computer screen. "I've been catching up on world history… Things have gone to hell and back since I left…"

"Deacon…"

"And its been nearly a hundred years since I died. What's taken you so long?" As he turned back to her, there was that warning gleam in his eyes.

"Blade wasn't exactly forthcoming with the location." She narrowed her eyes at him, no real match for him, even in his weakened state, but willing to defend herself if it came to it. "And you didn't exactly leave a map yourself. As for the ritual… Do you have ANY Idea… Oh what's the point! You're only going to believe what you want, which is what got you killed in the first place! Maybe I made a mistake with you Deacon…"

Looking away from him, she glanced down, and looked back up at him fuming. Her 'uniform' was gone, the suit she'd worn to guide the tour group, and in its place was a black figure-hugging number.

"You're a dead man Frost."

"What are you gonna do? Tell your daddy? Oh wait… You cant…"

"You Bastard." She whispered.

"I hope you don't have your fathers weakness." He continued. "It would be shame to have to kill you as well… Although I do see that you've done something of use in my absence. Helped to make somewhat of a stir with our people… Starting to take back our world." He paused, smiling. "Our world… I like that. So much better than that of those pathetic humans…"

"Maybe he was right to want you stopped.." She hissed out briefly. "No respect for the people who helped put you where you were… No tears for your fallen comrades. No sympathy for the hell I've had to go through to get you back!" She was almost shouting as she finished. "Even after what you did to my family, my father… and me." In the blink of an eye, he had her by the throat back against the wall, his nails lengthening and hardening, becoming razor-sharp as he touched her throat.

"Do you want to die today Alyssa? I wouldn't push me. I haven't eaten yet, and Im not in a very good mood. I may just decide to cut out the middle man and have you for dinner…"

"Do what you want with me Frost… you always did… God forbid you think about anyone else, or how on earth you are going to survive long enough to get strong enough to kill Blade…"

"Its been a hundred years Alyssa… Why are you really so happy to see me? Why did you bring me back… surely not for the use of the blood god, you could have made another… So why didn't you? What are you hiding from me?" He leaned in closer, his lips mere hairs from hers, when she turned her head away from him, causing his fingernail to cut her slightly. "Why are you making me hurt you?" He finished whispering into her ear, having moved closer as she turned. He'd expected it… people never change, and especially not vampires, especially not those like Alyss who had gotten away with whatever they did because of their parents. She remained silent, insolent to the end. "You know… I could just… take… the information I want from you Alyssa. It would be much easier for you to tell me…. Probably less painful for you. You may even live long enough to leave this room afterwards…" He stroked a fingernail down the now very prominent vein in her neck, a trickle of blood following behind his fingertip.

"Miss… Drake? Oh… Sorry…" The muscled figure of Alexander Bernard leaned in the doorway nonchalantly. As much as he liked seeing Alyssa suffer, it would have to wait. He paused only long enough for Deacon to look at him, her unable to turn her head. "Mister Frost, We have a slight problem."

"Really?" He looked amused. "I don't like problems. What is it?"

"The slight matter of our English headquaters. It seems they've had an unwelcome visitor in the form of a Day Walker."  
"Blade…" Deacon hissed, his eyes narrowing and his grip on Alyssa's throat tightening.

"The security cameras managed to transmit a few images of the intruder before the system failed. The images show a few disturbing things. For one, the intruder was white… and it was a She."


End file.
